


It's Good to Be the King

by LucarinZer0



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-11
Updated: 2014-12-11
Packaged: 2018-03-01 02:26:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2756135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucarinZer0/pseuds/LucarinZer0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alan, a Team Rocket Grunt, discovers the beast hidden in the Cerulean Cave.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Good to Be the King

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this doesn't get too much flack, I put a good bit of effort into it, here's hoping to a good future for this series.

“Why'd Archer stick me with this job? There's too many god damn destructive pokémon here. Nearly killed me and my entire team. God, I hate the Cerulean Cave.”

 

“Go, Lazuli!” I shout, tossing a red-and-white sphere streamward. The orb explodes into a white radiance like that of pressing a burning neon sign right up to your eye. This energy jumps from the pokéball, launching it backwards to my hand. The light reaches the water and spreads to create a

sea-beast resembling that of a plesiosaur, with a rocky shell upon its back, and a single, nubby horn upon its head.

 

Directly across from my small stretch of land, lying with rubble strewn about, stood another stretch of land, half the size of mine. This one had an unnatural set up for it, with tall rock spikes set only upon the ledges, and stairs leading up to it on the edge of the water. A shadowy figure stood at the center of the platform. I hopped upon my Lapras to set forward.

 

After about two minutes of surfing across, I finally reached the steps. When I got there, I leaped off of Lazuli. “Lazuli, good girl, return.” I sighed as I pulled out the pokéball, pressing the button. The button emitted a thin, red beam of light that shot directly to Lazuli, covering her in this red energy. The red energy soon transmuted into white, and brought her back into the ball..

 

I ascended the stairs, literally seven steps in size, and that was when I saw it.

 

A lavender-furred creature, semi-humanoid in appearance. Its crotch had a large deep purple segment, that led to what is presumably its tail, swaying as if to some non-existent tune, lodged deep within its cranium. It had an awkwardly built body, arms of a scrawny nerd, but the legs of a powerful kickboxer, and a chest resembling a breastplate.

 

“So you're the experimental pokémon, the one who supposedly left the region.” I muttered its name under my breath, “Mewtwo.”

 

“There's no doubt that you have seen or heard of my exploits.” It thought with a hint of snark.

 

“You killed dozens of scientists, grunts, and even one of the admins, when you escaped!”

 

“Yes, but I had no intention of killing them, they simply got in my way, I wished to gather knowledge, power, train myself.”

 

“That's not an excuse, I've tried to escape, and when I got in a bind, I only knocked the guys out.”

 

“Yes, but you know your limits. I was not in complete control of my physical features yet. I had just been released from my tube, at the time and couldn't know how to control my energies. My escape was the result of being nearly forced into slavery, you on the other hand, were doing it AS a slave. May I remind you why exactly, you're here, Alan Fervor?” I was here just to scout out the Cerulean cave.

 

“How the hell do you know my name, and why I'm here!?” I reeled back in surprise.

 

“I've already read your mind.”

 

“How do I know you're telling the truth?”

 

“Tell me, you like video games, correct?” I nodded. “I see you like to play Castlevania?”

 

I let out an exasperated sigh, “Can it with the Metal Gear Solid references.”

 

“Alright, but I really couldn't care about your thoughts on various games, I take it you're here to capture me at this point?” The thought had crossed my mind.

 

“Well, now that you mentioned it.” I drew my handgun, and aimed it at him. After a quick second to take a breath, I fired. “What!?” I exclaimed when I saw the bullet hover a foot in front of the beast.

 

“I have kinetic powers, certainly you would have understood that. Even the scientists that weren't there would understand that, after all I am a psychic-type.

 

The Bullet redirected to my gun, knocking it out of my hand, and possibly leaving a bruise on my palm. I really couldn't think about it at this point.

 

With great haste, and a loud crack, I drew my whip, sending several lashes his way.

 

After the first lash, his eyes widened, as he threw up a Barrier to block the rest.

 

“You fuckin' kiddin' me!?” I immediately complained.

 

“Oh come on, Fervor, you best know that you cannot take me alone. This is too easy.” A Psycho Cut ripped right through my stomach.

 

That's when I thought “This is it, I'm gonna die.” Without thinking I reached towards my pokéball belt.

 

“C'mon, lucky draw, lucky draw.” I muttered. In an act of desperation, I let the pokéball fly.

 

“Cheerie! Please, save me!” The Chansey was released, immediately plopping a Soft-Boiled egg right into my mouth. My wounds cleared up in an instant.

 

“Thank you so much, Cheerie. Wanna help me take on this fucker?” Cheerie nods, with a determined look on her face. “Start tossin' the Egg Bombs, then.”

 

Cheerie starts dropping and hurling eggs Mewtwo's way, resulting in the explosion of his Barrier, and sending him back against the sides of the stone spires.

 

“Alright, bring in the massive pain! C'mon, Sabin!” I sent another pokéball skyward, this time releasing a hulking body, extremely muscular. Oh yeah... there's also TWO EXTRA ARMS PROTRUDING FROM WHERE ITS SHOULDERBLADES WOULD BE!

 

“Sabin, Toss him to the ground!” Sabin immediately performs a suplex with Seismic force, taking Mewtwo down like a Ghost Train.

 

“Perhaps you're more clever than I thought, Fervor.” Mewtwo's wounds were clearing up at a rapid pace. “Tell me, Alan, why is it that you have more than a standard grunt does?”

 

“Giovanni decided to let me keep my team, unlike most Rocket grunts, I had a team already, from my own journey, never beat the league, sadly.”

 

“The Indigo League? They have great power, why is it that you never defeated them?”

 

“Simply put, a life of crime appealed more to me. At this point I don't know why it did, it just happened. Giovanni offered me a job after I defeated him to get my eighth badge. I took it.”

 

Sabin turned to me. “Fight?” His gruff voice rang out.

 

“That depends, does Mewtwo want to join me of his own accord, or will I have to force him?”

 

“I follow an ideology that only those who succeed against the struggle have dominance. In layman's terms, hit me with your best shot!”

 

“All right then, we might need some backup. Go, Lazuli! Go, Tornado!” The Lapras reappeared on the land, as well as a Pidgeot, up in the air. “Aurora Beam, Steel Wing! Cheerie, make sure everyone stays okay! Soft-Boiled! Sabin! Close Combat!”

 

Mewtwo proceeded to get whooped by the onslaught of powerful moves.

 

“Fervor, gang tactics are so like a grunt to think of using. In the end, these tactics work. It's very clear, you've bested me. Before you capture me, might I inquire what you plan to do with me?”

 

“Turn you in to the boss, of course, get promoted, live a more comfy lifestyle. Settle down with a wife and 2.5 kids, you know the average things in life.”

 

“You could easily do better, Fervor, there are other options.”

 

“Like what?”

 

When he told me, I couldn't help but smile deviously, this was a brilliant idea, and easy to pull off, as well.

 

I called my team back, and knocked on Mewtwo's head with an Ultra Ball, the only pokéball I had on hand at the time. The ball shook three times and it was confirmed, I have Mewtwo. The Ultra Ball was immediately digitally transported to Bill's PC, one of the lucky perks of keeping your Trainer Card, and Pokédex. I'm surprised that the Pokédex actually gave me some info on Mewtwo.

 

**Pokédex Entry #150**

 

**Mewtwo**

**Genetic Pokémon**

**Psychic**

**HT:** 6' 7”, 2.0 m

 **WT:** 269 lbs., 122.0 kg

A pokémon created by repeated gene-splicing attempts between humans and Mew. It's extremely vicious due to genetic issues. As well, its instability in power leads it to generally be motionless as a method of conserving energy, or else it can accidentally let it's power loose.

 

“I have one question for Mewtwo, when I retrieve him.”

 

I decided that I need to cover up my association with Rocket for the time being. I take off my cap, revealing a head of short, ruffled black hair, and throw the hat into my bag. I take a jacket out of my bag and sling it around myself, making sure to zip it up.

 

I send out out Houdini, my Kadabra. “I'm sorry you weren't in the fight with Mewtwo, it's just that we didn't need a ridiculous battle of wits.”

 

“That is fine, master, but please, let me meet this great mind.”

 

“We can do that, if you don't mind Teleportin' us outta here.”

 

“Easy.”

 

I suddenly find myself standing outside of the Cerulean Pokémon Center, with Houdini.

 

“Alright, you're gonna have to return for now.” I say, returning Houdini to his Pokéball.

 

The automatic sliding doors to the Pokémon Center open, showing a bright, xenon-lit inner building. In the far right corner there's a set up of computers, meant to retrieve items and pokémon in digital storage. Directly across from the entrance is a counter setup, beautiful vases of flowers on each side. Behind the counter is a kindly nurse, we generally call them Nurse Joy, even though they have their own personal lives, and generally are not named Joy. To Joy's right, theres a machine, used to heal pokémon, by sending energy through their pokéballs, and a basic computer on her left. A few people sit at the table to my right, they look to be playing a card game of some kind.

 

As I step in, I hear a chime, and the familiar sound of Nurse Joy's voice. “Welcome to the Pokémon Center! Do you need any help today?”

 

“Yeah, I just had a rough run-in with a tough pokémon, I'm lucky I wasn't killed. I'm gonna need to get my pokémon healed.”

 

“Alright, I'm just gonna need your Trainer Card to verify that you're a licensed trainer, and then I'll help your pokémon out.”

 

“No problem.” I reached into my back pocket to grab my wallet. I took out my trainer card, and handed it to the kind lady.

 

“Alan Fervor.” She types on the computer. “Thank you. Oh! Your Trainer License is about to expire, would you like to renew it? If so, that will be 300 pokédollars.”

 

“Yeah, of course.” I go back into my wallet and hand her a 500 note. “Keep the change.”

 

“Just give me a second to print out your new card.” She turns to the card printer at the side and gives it to me, still warm from the printing process. “Now. On to your pokémon, they should be healed.”

 

“Yep.” I take my Pokéball Holster off of my belt and hand it to her. She puts the Pokemon in the machine, and starts the healing process. After about ten minutes of waiting, I hear the ding of the finished process, and Joy calls my name.

 

'Thank you.” I say after getting my pokémon back on the holster.

 

“Will that be all, today?”

 

“I need to exchange some of my pokémon, so I'll be using the computers, and then I'll be on my way.”

 

“Alright then, have a great day!”

 

“You too.”

 

I set myself down at my computer, open up the 'Bill's PC' system, and Log In. I deposit my unused Electrode, and withdraw Mewtwo. I then log off and leave.

 

As soon as I leave, I decide to call up the the boss and organize a meeting with him.

 

“Hello?”

 

“Hey Ariana, it's Alan, could I talk to Giovanni?”

 

“Alan Fervor?”

 

“Yep, that's me.”

 

“What do you need of the boss?”

 

“I need to set up an impromptu meeting with him.”

 

“Alright, putting you through now.”

 

The call gets cut for a short second, getting picked up a second time after.

 

“Hello, this is the boss.”

 

“Hey Giovanni, it's Alan”

 

“Fervor, did you complete the mission that Archer set you up on?”

 

“Yeah, and I think I've found something that you might want to see.”

 

“What is it?”

 

“A rare pokémon.”

 


End file.
